Hebishiki
by backura
Summary: Shino rencontre un adolescent possédant abritant un démon en lui. Ce grand point commun le pousse alors à s'intéresser de près à cet inconnu. Seulement, les besoins du démon vont peut être lui faire regretter son affection...
1. Chapter 1

-Shino ? Où vas-tu ?

Sosuke remarqua que son ami se faufilait en douce par la porte d'entrée de la maison des deux frères, le corbeau noir sur son épaule droite. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire cette fois ci ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste voir cette confiserie, au bout de la rue.

Le grand brun voulu ajouter quelque chose, seulement, l'autre ne l'avait pas attendu un instant et parcourait déjà le pavée de la grande rue. Il marcha un moment avant d'arriver à cette fameuse boutique. Cependant, elle demeurait fermée, pour aucune raison apparente. Mécontent de s'être déplacé pour rien, Shino se décida à faire un tour sur la droite et prendre un chemin différent pour rentrer. Il aimait bien longer ce canal. Depuis leur arrivé dans cette ville, plusieurs fois il s'était mit aux bords à fin de réfléchir tranquillement. C'est en regardant l'eau qu'il s'aperçut qu'un jeune homme se trouvait assit sur une petite marche descendant dans l'eau, à cinq mètres de lui-même. Ce garçon portait des habits aux motifs géométriques, sur sa veste aux manches courts et son t-shirt. Son bas ne présenter rien d'autre qu'une banal couleur uni à la teinte noire. Sa chevelure possédait une couleur rousse aux reflets blonds, coupée court comme Genpachi. Pour une raison inconnue, Murasame et son maître le fixèrent un moment, le détaillant de haut en bas, sans être vue, étant donné qu'il était presque dos à eux et tournait la tête vers l'autre bout du canal. Shino fut alors frappé par une unetâche rouge étrange au niveau du pied légèrement découvert de l'étranger. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une tache de naissance, ce qui expliquerait son arrêt devant l'individu, il se permis de l'aborder, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Salut ! Tu es perdu ?

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?! Je n'avais pas mieux à dire ?! »  
Malgré ces quelques mots, le jeune adolescent dévia d'avantage son regard et ne répondit rien, ignorant totalement le garçon.

-Je ne te mangerais pas. Je voudrais juste parler. A moins que tu ne sois muet !

Soudain, le corbeau se mit à s'agiter bruyamment, battant des ailes, sans explications. Shino essaya tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, les passants commençaient à trouver cela étrange. Seulement, il remarqua une chose bien plus étrange encore, le roux c'était replié sur lui-même, cachant sa tête, surement par crainte qu'il ne soit blessé par le volatile, et sur son épaule gauche, un serpent noir à taches rouges répondaient aux cries de Murasame avec des sifflements aigüs. Surprit, Shino recula d'un bon mètre, ne l'ayant pas vus passé, d'où provenait-il ?!

-Q-Qu'est ce que ça fait là ?! Un… serpent !

-Hebishiki ! s'écria alors le rouquin, se retournant d'un coup et attrapant l'animal rampant à fin de le cacher sous son haut. T-Tu n'as rien vus !

Ne pouvant plus éviter le brun, l'adolescent ne détourna pas la tête mais baissa son regard sur l'eau, sans piper mot.

-Shino. C'est un démon, Shino, murmurait l'oiseau depuis un instant déjà.

-Tu abrites un démon dans ton corps ?

Inuzuka souhaitait vraiment savoir d'où sortait le serpent et pourquoi ce garçon s'effrayait autant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter ou de craindre quoi que ce soit d'un gamin de treize ans accompagné d'un volatil. Le serpent en question se montra à nouveau, accroché à la taille de son propriétaire, sa tête sortait des tissus et se balançait doucement, sifflotant, et adressant un regard noir en direction de son confrère démon. En le voyant, Shino l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. Tenu à bout de bras, l'animal se tortillait, pas trop violement, dans le vide. C'est après que le roux demanda de le reposer que le reptile parla.

-Relâches moi, enfant.

-« Enfant » ?! Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Il n'y a qu'un enfant pour oser me prendre d'une telle manière sans avoir peur de mes morsures…

En trois secondes, le démon se libéra de l'emprise du brun, tomba parterre puis remonta le long de la jambe de l'autre, restait stupéfait, toujours sans mots.

-Ben… Shino, c'est qui ça ?

Kobungo revenait tout juste des courses et comptait se reposer dans le petit salon, autour du kotatsu, seulement, sa place se trouvait être prise par le brun et cet inconnu. Ce dernier tenait un verre d'eau, entre ses mains, qu'il fixait étrangement. La crainte se sentait autours de lui. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ?

-Il s'appelle Rin, répondit enfin celui au corps d'enfant. C'est le seul mot que j'ai réussi à lui faire dire…

-Heu… ce n'est pas une connaissance ? Alors pourquoi il se trouve là s'il n'en a pas envie ?

-Je l'ai croisé par hasard et un démon est sorti de son corps pour se quereller avec Murasame.

Ce dernier s'agitait toujours un peu au moindre mouvement de l'inconnu, sous la forme de cette œil écœurant, sortant de la chair de son propriétaire.

-Rin ? Tu habites où ?

Une boule se forma sur l'épaule gauche du roux et elle se déplaça jusqu'au coup, sortant sa tête triangulaire. Lorsqu'il le vit, l'aîné recula d'instinct et demanda des explications à propos de la présence de cet animal entre les vêtements de l'individu. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit étonnamment la parole :

-Hebishiki est… un démon. Qui fait partie de moi. Et… Je cherche à m'en débarrasser.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça alors que je partage son épaule ! Nous recherchons un lieu où dormir.

Suite à une brève discussion avec cet animal, Kobungo les autorisa à rester pour la nuit, à condition de se présenter et d'expliquer leur présence dans la ville. Le silence revînt à nouveau. Shino resta seul un moment avec son invité, puis se fut au tour de Sosuke de débarquer dans la pièce. Tout aussi surprit que le précédent, il demanda des réponses qu'il eu tout de suite. En à peine trente minutes, tout le monde était au courant puisque Keno et Genpachi rencontrèrent le garçon dans le couloir.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Rin avait préféré se mettre sur le rebord du passage extérieur, sur les planches de bois, les pieds touchant le sol. Ce fut à ce moment que Shino se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas cette tâche de naissance comme la sienne. Enfaite c'était une brulure.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Cette marque, au pied, tu t'es brulé ?

-Un bac de braises m'est tombé dessus, il y a quelques années.

-Tu parles mieux que tout à l'heure. Tu ne te sens pas bien à l'intérieur ? Trop de monde ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, cependant, l'expression à son visage n'exprimait plus la même frayeur que plutôt, il se montrait paisible. Pas forcement heureux, joyeux, mais neutre, un peu pensif. Autre que l'étrange tâche rouge, Shino demeurait bien plus curieux en ce qui concernait le démon accompagnant l'adolescent. Il lui demanda d'abord son âge, et il apprit qu'il restait l'aîné face aux dix-sept ans de Rin. Bien qu'il réussit à avoir cette information, le brun ne pu déceler le mystère entourant le démon sur son épaule.

-Hebishiki se balade toujours comme ça ?

-Oui. Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, alors il fait ce qu'il souhaite.

-Ce doit être compliqué… Moi je souffle un peu quand Murasame reste enfermé !

-Je ne peux jamais souffler avec Hebishiki…

A table l'ambiance s'améliora, si bien que chacun pu parler avec l'invité qui ne refusa pas les conversations, bien que peu avare pour certain sujet. Il n'était pas festif non plus, mais à l'aise avec ces personnes, il s'en surprit lui-même. Mais après tout, comment ne pas pouvoir alors qu'il se trouvait entouré de personnes liés à des démons et que justement, à cause de son serpent, jamais il n'avait pu être si bien intégré. Il y avait à table deux démons, un humain possédant le cœur d'un esprit, un autre avec la moitié de l'âme d'un chien, et pour finir, il y avait Shino.


	2. Chapter 2

-Donc, je résume : Tu es de passage dans la ville, avec ton démon. C'est donc un hasard total si tu as croisé Shino. C'est ça ?

-Oui.

Sosuke essayait de faire le point sur la présence de ce jeune garçon. Cet animal accroché à lui, ou plutôt cet être maléfique, n'avait rien d'habituel, seule une divinité pouvait s'encrer ainsi, mais ce serpent lui semblait tout à fait inconnu. De plus, l'inexpressivité de Rin n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-J-Je voudrais juste dormir cette nuit. Ensuite je pars. Vous ne me reverrez plus.

-On n'a pas dit que tu dérangeais ! On voit bien que tu es tout seul ici, de passage, déclara Shino, refusant que son camarade se sente si mal à l'aise. Restes autant que tu le voudras !

-Hey ! C'est pas encore chez toi !

Genpachi se mêla à son tour à la discutions. Les deux autres dormaient déjà dans leur chambre respective. La lune pointait déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant de ses faibles rayons une ville endormie. Mais Rin c'était décidé à parler un peu, alors ses ainés écoutaient.

-On va te trouver une chambre alors, viens.

Le démon de la foudre voulu montrer le chemin au rouquin lorsque soudainement Hebishiki ressorti d'entre les vêtements afin de préciser aux garçons que son hôte ne pouvait pas dormir seul dans un lit, détestant cela. Un petit débat éclata et finalement se fut Shino qui se désigna pour partager sa couche. Celle-ci se trouvé sur la gauche, dans le couloir principal. Les deux habitant possédaient la leur plus loin dans la demeure, quand à Sosuke, il accompagna le blond jusqu'à chez eux.

« Tu ne peux pas rêver meilleur occasion, « Rinmaru ». Il est isolé ici. »

Shino se rendit compte que le rouquin n'avait pas passé le pas de la porte, hésitant. Le serpent avait disparu, probablement entré dans le corps de son hôte. Avec un grand sourire il alla le rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Aucune réponse orale, il secoua seulement sa tête de droite à gauche, et comme son aîné fermait la porte et retournait prés des futons, il l'imita. Mais une fois également debout, il se figea à nouveau.

-On a mit les deux futons à côté, ça te va ?

Rin dégluti. Sa respiration accéléra doucement et une certaine frayeur se lisait sur son visage. Cela, Shino ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois à aller dormir. Il revînt à la charge avec sa question, mais comme le silence restait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, puis croisa son regard avec le sien.

-Je vais mourir… !

Son corps se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux. Sa face enfouie entre ses doigts. Il pleurait. Devant une telle action, l'autre ne su plus quoi faire. Le consoler ? Lui arracher les mots de la bouche pour une explication ?

-Pourquoi tu mourrais ?

-H-Hebishiki… !

Comme il ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, il lui parut plus simple de faire passer les gestes. Tremblant, il retira difficilement son haut, se découvrant, torse nu, devant un Shino incrédule. Le haut de son corps se parsemait de courbes noires effacées et épaisses, comme un tatouage formant un arbre, où le tronc se marquait au niveau du sternum et se finissait plus bas, sous le caleçon.

-La marque d'Hebishiki ?

Il eu une réponse de la tête positive.

-Elle disparait, c'est pour ça que tu vas mourir ?

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un cas comme Rin, possédé par un démon dont la marque s'amenuisait. Ou alors fallait-il le nourrir ? Murasame ne demandait pas ce genre de chose, lui.

Le cadet releva la tête et serra ses poings un court instant avant de s'attaquer soudainement à l'autre, le saisissant par les bras à fin de le pousser et le plaquer dos contre sol. Il voulu se débattre mais en croisant le regard apeuré au dessus de lui, sa force l'abandonna. Les dires du rouquin semblaient vrais. Sa vie en dépendait, et les risques, bien trop élevés, l'obligeait à agir ainsi. Son démon voulait se nourrir. Soit.

-Je t'en débarrasserais, de ton démon.

Shino cessa définitivement d'éviter le jeune homme le surplombant, se laissant écraser par son poids. Il sentait désormais ce souffle chaud et rapide contre son torse. Calme, il attendait que le démon se serve de lui pour assouvir sa soif de sang, mais sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose humidifiait son épaule.

-Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Ce n'était en rien comparable avec une morsure.

-H-Hey… ! N-N… !

Sans prévenir, Rin emprisonna ses lèvres en l'embrassant, allant même jusqu'à mettre la langue en voyant que sa victime n'allait pas l'éviter. Promptement, une de ses mains glissa sur son torse également dénudé tandis que la deuxième s'affairait à lui bloquer un bras, fermement maintenu par le poignet. Il ne prononça aucun mot alors même qu'il s'attaquait à lui dévorer le cou de léchouilles. Shino se senti perdu, bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'était faite plus tôt, en acceptant de donner un peu de son sang, bien que non humain, à ce démon. N'étais-ce pas de cela que se nourrissaient ces créatures ?

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?! Rin ! Répond moi !

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ?! S'énerva le cadet tout en lui arrachant brusquement son caleçon, dénudant donc entièrement celui qui avait cessez de se débattre.

-T-Tu comptes faire quoi la ?!

-Tu ne crieras pas à l'aide. Par ce que sinon on pourrait te voir dans une situation délicate, et tu perdrais en plus un élément qui t'es précieux. Ma croissance s'est interrompue quand Hebishiki à fusionné avec moi !

Déjà que sa posture laissait à désirer, ce gamin entre ses jambes, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, mais là en plus, découvrir qu'ils avaient ce point commun si important. Depuis le temps qu'il se demandait si il n'y avait que lui qui enfermait un démon en son corps… Mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait plus bas le ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité, hors de ses pensées.

-Ne me touche pas ici… ! J-Je suis ton aîné… !

Certes, il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses tout seul, en cachette, mais que quelqu'un d'autre que lui fasse cela le pétrifia. Et pour ne rien arranger, son corps réagissait en conséquence ! Vraiment, l'effroi s'emparait de lui, gagnait du terrain au fur et à mesure que les mains du cadet s'aventuraient encore et toujours plus loin.

-Tu n'es pas le premier garçon qu'Hebishiki désire, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Ce n'était décidément pas bon. La main du rouquin se mouvait, son membre entre ses doigts. Inévitablement il se durcie à ce contact exceptionnel que lui offrait Rin, le faisant rougir par la même occasion. Non. Le brun n'aimait décidément pas ça. Vraiment pas.

-A-Arrêtes !

Rin baissa son sous vêtement, dévoilant le reste de la marque du démon, elle entourait globalement son organe dressé, avec quelques racines parcourant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Des idées toutes plus saugrenue les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit embrumé. Si Murasame se nourrissait de sang, Hebishiki se nourrissait-il d'une « autre » substance ?!

-Je…n'y peux rien ! S'empourpra le rouquin avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps de sa victime, sans pour autant lâcher la partie que désirait son démon.

Quelques secondes, silencieuses, s'écoulèrent. Le cœur de Shino martelait rapidement. Il sentait que Rin se mouvait encore, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Son souffle lui chauffait l'épaule gauche. Le brun voulait se résigner, mais se laisser faire le répugnait, sans oublier sa petite excitation au bas ventre. Bon sang, mais quel événement étrange il lui arrivait ! Certes, à son âge, même malgré son physique, faire ce genre de chose pouvait paraitre normal, mais surement pas avec un inconnu ! L'idée que ce soit avec un garçon ne le dérangeait pas non plus, après tout, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir ce genre de pensé envers son ami d'enfance. Comment de semblables sentiments n'auraient pas pu se développer durant toutes ces années ? Mais là… Là… !

-Pas… avec toi, Rin ! Ressaisit toi ! Il y a forcement un autre moyen !

-Depuis un an et demi, je cherche ! répondit finalement le rouquin. Je suis toujours forcé à ça… !

Il se contracta violement, sa marque originairement noire devint rouge luisante. Puis se fut rapide. Shino n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que déjà il ressentait quelque chose de bien différent, et il ne comprit vraiment que lorsqu'il vit le rouquin relevé, assit sur son bassin. Il dégluti. La chaleur ne venait pas de lui, mais de « l'intérieur » du cadet. D'abord choqué, peut être horrifié, il ne bougea pas, à l'inverse de Rin qui commençait à bouger ses cuisses.

« C'est pas vrai… Il m'a fait le…. Je… le…pé… ?! C'est pas possible ! il ne peut pas être comme ça ! »

Trouvant la situation plus qu'insupportable, Shino se donna la force d'inverser leur position, secouant l'autre au passage, et quand il voulu se retirer, quelque peu écœuré, les couinements qu'émit Rin, et les larmes coulant sur ses joues de gamin meurtri, l'empêcha d'effectuer son geste. Le regardant silencieusement, que pouvait-il bien faire ? La marque rougissait toujours, comme prête à éclater et répandre le sang dans toute la pièce.

« Pas le choix». Se dit-il.

Ainsi, le brun fit lui-même quelques mouvements, leur décrochant à chacun des frissons. De toute façon il se savait au bout du plaisir, même en ayant essayé de l'ignorer, il le savait. Finalement, son calvaire ne dura qu'un bref instant de plus.

Rin se tenait en position fœtal, ses doigts entrelacés, crispé par une douleur inhumaine. La couverture le recouvrait à peine, dans son dos un mouchoir de tissu suintant. L'air frais du soir lui donnait la chair de poule. Shino se tenait, en caleçon, assit devant la fenêtre, les cheveux virevoltants. Un peu avant il vit Sosuke rentrer, sans pour autant que ce dernier ne le découvre. Il se sentait sale. Mais en un sens, voir le tatouage du plus jeune se repeindre de noir l'avait soulagé. Si lui aussi se retrouvait dans un état si critique, assoiffé de sang, il n'hésiterait peut être pas à demander voir même agresser un individu quelconque. Mais il fallait avouer que pour le coup, une soif de ce liquide là le rendait septique. Bien que, finalement, des esprits pervers, ça courait les rues, alors pourquoi pas un démon vivant au crochet du sexe ? Mais de combien de personnes devait il se nourrir avant d'être repu ? Un gémissement plaintif derrière son dos lui rappela la mauvaise condition de son camarade. Il souffrait.

-Rin ?

Ce dernier se releva, tituba, puis retomba sur son futon avant de rejeter son repas du soir, accompagnée de l'odeur si particulière que dégage les aliments soudainement éliminé de l'estomac. Il toussa, cracha, trembla de tout son être.

-Rin !

Shino accouru vers lui pour le saisir dans son dos, le penchant un peu en avant.

-Vomis si tu ne te sens pas bien. Tout ce que tu as.

Une nouvelle vague colora l'oreiller. Et embauma un peu plus la pièce, malgré le courant d'air.

-Au moins il n'y aura plus d'odeur.

-S-Shino… !

Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux liquides sortant de ses narines et de sa bouche. Un gout dégoutant lui donna envie de recommencer, mais plus rien ne voulait sortir… Il toussa à nouveau.

-Je vais chercher de quoi t'essuyer.

L'ainé le laissa un court instant, revenant avec une serviette de bain et de l'eau. Tremblant comme une feuille, le rouquin attrapa le tissu et entreprit de se cracher le sale gout dans sa bouche, et se moucha également. Ses nasaux le brulait.

-On va aller dans la salle d'eau. Viens.

Shino le prit par les épaules afin de le relever, il vérifia que rien ne craignait dans la chambre. L'odeur acre avait disparu, remplacée par une toute autre odeur, quand à la transpiration et les éventuelles traces blanchâtres, le mouchoir abandonné dans la flaque toute fraiche avait suffit. En fin de compte, que Rin soit malade arrangeait bien les choses.

Une fois dans la pièce, Shino prit soin de fermer la porte à clef, puis fit assoir le plus jeune dans le baquet. Un gant mouillé et du savon, il s'occupa de lui frotter tout le corps. C'est lorsqu'il lui passait une serviette pour le sécher que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Shino ? Tu es avec Rin ? Tout va bien ?

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Sosuke. Shino se donna un coup de savon en gros pour effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, sur les futons…

-Ha ! C'est toi !

Le grand fit une drôle de tête en découvrant les deux garçons en sous vêtement, trempés. Finalement peut être que c'était plus louche que prévu.

-Rin est malade. Je l'aide à se débarbouiller. Il a salit un futon.

-J'ai f-froid.

Congelé par l'eau perlant sur sa peau, le rouquin se donna un nouveau coup de serviette puis s'en alla en direction de la chambre.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je le trouve bizarre, non ? S'interrogea le nouvel arrivant.

-Ben… Je ne sais pas trop…

Shino s'étonna un instant à vouloir révéler le secret à son ami, mais comment avouer que l'on vient d'avoir une relation physique bien poussée avec un parfait inconnu sous prétexte qu'il allait mourir ? Mais en même temps, il s'était surement rendu malade à cause de ça…

-Je vais rester avec lui.

-Je t'accompagne, il faut changer les draps. Au moins les enlever.

Le brun ne dit rien et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre de la demeure, marchant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

« Ca fait mal. Mon estomac me brûle. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant j'ai fais ce qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi Hebishiki ne se calme pas ?! »

Seul dans la nuit, Rin marchait silencieusement dans la capitale, une main maintenant son ventre, comme si ses boyaux allaient en sortir. Il avait prit le temps de se revêtir et déambulait désormais à l'aveugle. Où aller ? Et pour y faire quoi ? Cette vie devenait de plus en plus insupportable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vivait-il encore ? Cela faisait un an et demi que la mort aurait du l'emporter. Pour quelle raison déjà ce démon le possédait ? Depuis lors, sa seule activité demeurait au lit à travers toute la région, obligé de satisfaire le serpent, parcourant les villes et villages en quête de proie. Heureusement, cela ne durait pas tout le temps, et les crises s'espaçaient de temps de repos, plusieurs journées a se reposer, à découvrir de nouveaux paysages.

Un chat arriva doucement à la rencontre de Rin. Noir, poinçonné de tâches beiges, il miaula faiblement avant de quémander quelques caresses. Une envie le tirailla lourdement, une pulsion sanguinaire de découper cet animal en morceau, le dépecer lentement avant de retirer chacun de ses boyaux, un par un. Ce sentiment, il le savait, Hebishiki en était le foyer. Une tornade de haine, de douleur et de désir déferlait en son corps d'adolescent. « Seul contre tous » se dit-il. « Qui comprendrait ma douleur et le piège dans lequel je suis coincé ? ».

Ses pas l'emmenèrent sur le pont, à quelques mètres de là où Shino l'avait interpelé. Oui, après tout, ce gamin n'aurait pas du parler à un étranger de la sorte, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui seul. Rin n'avait rien demandé.

Penché par-dessus la petite muraille, il regarda l'eau scintillant sous les éclats de la lune et des étoiles. Son reflet ne représentait qu'un vague fantôme, une silhouette humaine floutée par le courant et la noirceur de la nuit. « Toujours seul. »

Cet endroit lui avait rappelé le petit pont sur lequel, enfant, il courait librement sans se soucier du temps et des gens, accompagné d'autres enfants. Ses frères se trouvaient ils avec lui à cet époque ? Shitaku et Arori, et sa sœur ? Son prénom, il ne le retrouvait pas, perdu dans la mémoire cadenassée du passé. De toute façon, jamais il ne jouait avec elle.

Un pic de douleur foudroya Rin, le forçant à s'assoir donc la muraille, à la froideur de la pierre grise. Son souffle s'accéléra, et il ne se sentait honnêtement pas capable de surmonter cette crise-ci. Si Hebishiki se servait de lui comme hôte afin de vivre, alors pourquoi le faire souffrir à la limite du possible ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?! cria l'humain souhaitant une réponse. Ca ne t'as pas suffit ?!

Le sifflement du démon le fit frissonner, et le sentir sortir de son bras l'écœura brusquement.

-Tu ne l'a…pas tué, répondit docilement Hebishiki avant de souffler bruyamment. Murasame est en lui.

-Je ne me bats pas contre les démons ! Je n'ai pas force pour ça. Et je ne le souhaite pas ! Shino m'a aidé, il veut m'aider à… à te supprimer !

-Et tu demande à ce que je t'apaise ? De toute évidence tu n'a aucune prise sur ton avenir…

Le serpent se dressa à la hauteur du visage du jeune homme. Sa tête triangulaire se divisa en deux, devenant un de ces reptiles bicéphales, puis la division parcouru tout le reste de son corps, jusqu'à la pointe de la queue. Et chaque tête prit un bras à fin de s'enrouler autours du poignet et de la main.

-Rin !

Le rouquin cru entendre la voix de son ainé de frère, mais non. Inuzuka arrivait avec Sosuke à ses côtés, sous l'apparence d'un chien. Ils entreprirent de monter sur le pont, mais Rin ne leur semblait plus dans un état normal. Chancelant, il se releva tel un pantin, la tête baissée, ses bras semblaient lui devenir de lourds fardeaux. Puis Shino comprit que l'obscurité ne pouvait pas donner cette impression, que de grandes lames continuaient chacune de ses mains jusqu'à en toucher le sol.

-Shino, il est sous l'emprise du démon.

-Oui… ça ne va pas être drôle.

Tandis que Murasame prenait sa forme de katana, une sorte d'atmosphère se dégagea du cadet par petites pulsions, et une sensation étrange submergea les individus. Le paysage se brisa en des milliers de bouts de verre. Le vacarme fut assourdissant, assez pour déconcentrer Shino qui eu du mal à se protéger du coup de son adversaire. Tout autour la vue resta la même.

-C'est une autre dimension, pour ne pas attirer l'œil dans le monde des humains. Serait-tu recherché, Hebishiki ?! demanda Sosuke tout en reculant pour ne pas trop se mêler à la bataille, bien incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Shino assainit des coups, mais pas trop violent, tandis qu'il en réceptionnait des biens plus costauds. Rin frappait de tout son saoul, comme un trop plein d'énergie se déversant soudainement, incontrôlable. Les lames, implantaient dans ses bras, le tiraillaient et laissaient couler le sang vif de l'hôte. Un enchainement de coups, trois pas, une esquive, d'autres pas, le choque des trois lames.

-Je n'y arriverais pas ! Si je tue le démon, il n'est pas dit que Rin s'en sortira.

Shino changea sa manière de faire, il réduisit la distance les séparant et tentait de passer dans son dos. Sosuke comprit la manœuvre et entreprit de surprendre le rouquin par la gauche. Il échappa de justesse à une lame mais le stratagème fonctionna. Pensant recevoir un coup à la hauteur des épaules, le démon croisa les armes pour se protéger. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire retourne son katana, et lui donne un violent coup de pommeau. Chancelant, il ne pu éviter le deuxième qui le fit s'écrouler à terre, à la merci de Murasame, si proche de sa gorge qu'il cru être touché.

-Tu n'oserais blesser un humain !

-Je le ferais si ça peut le garder en vie ! Hebishiki, qu'elles sont tes attentions ?!

-Crois tu sérieusement que je vais te répondre ?

Il rigola un instant, les barrières éclatèrent en morceaux de verres immatériels. Le silence retomba, et le corps de Rin redevînt normal.

En ouvrant les yeux le rouquin su tout de suite qu'il était en tord. Un sentiment irrémédiable de souillure, de honte, de désolation, le serrait comme un étau. Loin de ne pas savoir la cause de ces sensations. Tout de même, il prit le temps de regarder autours de lui, observer l'environnement, mais en quelques secondes reconnu la chambre de celui qu'il avait agressé. Son mal de tête l'engourdissait tant qu'il ne parvint pas à se redresser dans son futon. Une odeur acre le piqua un peu.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Le temps qu'il soit remit.

-Ca dure depuis d…

Rin ne comprit pas toute la discutions qu'il capta depuis le couloir. Il ne semblait pas s'agir de Shino ou de son chien. Loin de pouvoir se remettre sur pied, la douleur l'épuisant, il tomba dans un lourd sommeil.

-Rin ! Réveilles toi !

Le rouquin loupa une respiration, surpris par l'appel, avant de se retourner vivement sur la droite, vers la source de la voix résonant encore dans son crâne. Le jeune possesseur de Murasame le regardait durement.

-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours. Il faut que tu t'alimente.

L'autre chercha du regard d'où provenait la senteur de légume bouilli, et se fut sur un bol qu'il s'arrêta. A tous les coups celui-ci contenait une soupe censée remettre sur pied un malade. Une de ces mixtures horribles.

-Je n'ai… pas faim, soupira l'alité éreinté par son long repos.

-Tu plaisantes ! Peut être qu'un démon vit en toi, mais ton corps à besoin d'énergie. Allez. Fais un effort.

-Je ne veux pas.

Shino ne réussit pas à mettre un mot sur les sentiments que lui évoquait les yeux fixant les siens. Cette lueur montrait-elle du désespoir, de la lassitude ? Non, ça semblait plutôt s'approcher d'une profonde envie de disparaitre.

-Manges ça. Ne me force pas à te gaver.

Rin secoua la tête négativement. Vraiment, il ne souhaitait pas se relever, mais plutôt rester couché dans ce futon à attendre que le sort s'occupe de lui. Mourir de faim ou de soif ? Peut être qu'une arme pourrait l'aider. Ha… Non… Hebishiki l'empêcherait et le soignerait.

-Rin. Sincèrement.

Shino s'inquiétait sérieusement, alors il lui mit de force deux morceaux de légumes dans la bouche. Cette dernière se referma sur l'aliment qui fut avalé. Le rouquin senti son estomac se tordre. Contraint, il avala encore quelques bouts, puis s'arrêta là. Comme il n'avait pas décroché un mot, Rin se décida à le laisser tranquille.

Au final, ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée que Rin se mit debout, attrapant son courage à deux mains pour au moins présenter ses excuses aux propriétaires de l'habitation. Puis, bien que son désir de mourir augmentait, ce ne serait surement pas sur ce parquet qu'il succomberait. Alors avant de s'en aller, à nouveau, il lui fallait voir une dernière fois ses hôtes.

Les deux frères buvaient calmement un thé lorsqu'il apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le cadet l'accueillie gentiment, en demandant des nouvelles. Le second l'ignora quelque peu. Puis Shino le fit s'assoir autours du Kotatsu.

Rin senti une douleur thoracique le traverser, puis son manque d'apport nutritif le rappela à l'ordre. Se laissant choir sur la table, il trouvait bien trop dur de mourir de faim…


End file.
